In recent years, messages have been frequently exchanged via a network with development of a communication technology. Further, each user can bring a communication terminal such as a smartphone, a tablet terminal, a mobile phone terminal, or a wearable device, and can casually exchange messages to a friend, a family, or a lover via the network anywhere.
Further, such a technology is also proposed to automatically distribute a message to a communication terminal. For example, in the following Patent Literature 1, such a system is described that positional information of a mobile phone is obtained by using a global positioning system (GPS) function of the mobile phone, alarm is notified to one person out of an area, and the movement out of the area is also notified to another person other than the one person. Furthermore, in the following Patent Literature 2, such a system is described that, with a position detecting system set to an environment, a behavior situation of a group of humans is analyzed, if there is a lost child, a robot with mutual-operation directivity arranged in the environment talks to the child and guides the child to a place of a parent, and the current position of the child is notified to the parent searching the child.